Team Raza
by Sutoritaimu
Summary: what if there was a seventh member of the raza? what if, like the others, they had no memory of what happened before they awakened?


_What if there was a seventh member of the Raza? What if, like the others, she had no memories?_

The first face you saw when she awoke from stasis was that of a male with a scar on his right cheek. He looked serious, maybe ex-army? The next face you saw was the face of a young female, then an older female, and 3 other males of varying ethnicity. The older female opened your stasis pod door. The first thing the older female did was asked if you remembered anything. Isn't that an odd thing to ask? Then you realised that if she was asking you what you remembered, did that mean that she didn't remember anything? This was confirmed when the older female looked disappointed at your shaking head, the disappointed look on all their faces.

After gaining your balance and checking out the ship for a few hours you eventually make your way to the cargo hold area. Apparently, everyone else had the same idea, it looked like everyone was just waiting for you and the younger girl to arrive. Once everyone was gathered and had looked around, you all came across sets of lockers, enough for you all to have one each. When you opened one of the lockers you found some clothes and communication devices – the small, fit in your ear kind of communication devices.

One of the males spoke up after the lockers had been raided "So, since we don't know who we are, I say we call each other by numbers based on the order which we woke up. I'm One." He looked to the older female and nodded "Two." He looked to the guy with the scar on his face who had lost interest and was already trying to prise open one of the containers sitting in the hold "Three." He looked to the Asian male "Four." Then to the younger girl "Five." Then to the Black male "Six." And finally, at you "Seven." You nodded and looked to the one dubbed Three as he finally broke into the container with a look of pure satisfaction, his grin only got bigger when he began to pull out different types of gun and assault rifle. This immediately got your attention and you started walking toward them without even realising you were doing it. This made Three look at you with intrigue, like he was just realising that the others were still in the room. When you picked up one of the guns it just felt so natural, like it was a part of you. Apparently, everyone else noticed it too, how comfortable you and Three looked holding guns, checking them, loading them with ammo and holstering them.

While everyone else was sitting in the mess hall you were sitting in your room with your share of the guns that you and Three had 'liberated' from their crates and was currently working your way through cleaning them when you had a chap at your door. You went to check who it was and was surprised to find the young girl with green hair, Five if you recall correctly, and just stared at her waiting for her to tell you why she interrupted your time with your guns. "Two asked me to check on you and see if you wanted to join us on the bridge to figure out our next move." You looked at Five and holstered the gun you were currently cleaning before following her out of the door and down the hall making sure you locked your door before doing so. You could hear everyone talking as you approached the bridge and walked in, everyone looked at you before filling you in on what they were talking about before you arrived. "Ok, so clearly we are supposed to be delivering the weapons that Seven and Three raided, so why don't we do that?!" One clearly didn't believe that the guns belonged to the crew members much to you and Three's annoyance. "Ever hear of 'finders keepers'" was Three's only response as he shot you a smirk. One looked at him incredulously, mostly as if he had just insulted like 20 of his ancestors.

After an hour of deliberating about what to do (although, it honestly felt longer) you walked towards your quarters, just before you reached your door you sensed someone walking behind you. You reacted, like muscle memory, and pinned the stalker to the wall, one of the guns pointed under their chin, that's when you realised that it was Three. You pushed off him and re-holstered your gun. "You could have gotten yourself shot y'know" you looked at him pointedly, "whatd'ya want Three?" You asked as you shifted your weight to one foot and crossed your arms. "You and I seem to be the only ones on the same page here. Just wonderin' if you'd like some company is all" he smirked at you and you and you knew what he was hinting at, but you decided to play with him. "Sure, but your probably gonna be bored, I was in the process of cleaning my guns." He just smiled at you, "well darlin' so was I" He walked past you and looked at you expectantly waiting for you to unlock your door.

"No kissing, it leads to emotional attachment and that is definitely _not_ what this is." You said as you left a trail of open mouthed kisses along Three's neck and chest. Three just chuckled, "whatever you want." Was his gruff reply before he flipped you over so he was on top and proceeded to mimic your actions and leave open mouthed kisses along your neck and making his way down to your stomach, tracing light patterns into your skin with his hands as he went down.


End file.
